


I Wanted to be Alone With You

by zorelzuli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I wanted gay Christmas, lots of fluff, so I wrote this, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorelzuli/pseuds/zorelzuli
Summary: Lizzie's cold, Hope is warm and they're both gay.AKA Hope and Lizzie start their relationship on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	I Wanted to be Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I might've written this while drinking today. Happy Holidays!

Hope didn’t hate Christmas. Sure, it might seem that way to someone who didn’t know her very well, but Lizzie liked to believe after 10 years she knew Hope Mikaelson well enough to know she didn’t hate Christmas. It was just a difficult time of the year for her. Lizzie understood why the other girl was hesitant to participate in the cheerful activities happening around campus. A good portion of the study body had returned home for the holidays, but many had stayed behind. The twins decided to stay with their father this year even though they normally would spend their break overseas. Lizzie didn’t mind. She might’ve before, but she still felt a bit guilty for leaving Josie over the summer to keep an eye on their dad. Luckily, his spirits seemed to have lifted recently, which was a good sign to say the least. She’d never admit it out loud, but Lizzie also didn’t want Hope to be alone. Her aunt Freya was coming to visit, but she wouldn’t be in until tomorrow afternoon. Lizzie wasn’t sure Hope would’ve even left anyway, not since Malivore became a problem again. Her phone vibrating twice against her thigh drew her from her thoughts. She continued walking down the hall toward her room as she pulled the device from her pocket and glanced down at the screen. 

**_Hope Mikaelson [1m ago]:_ **Will you meet me at the Old Mill?

Lizzie read and re-read the message four times before she accepted that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her. There was no way Hope meant it _that_ way, right? Phone still in hand, she opened the door to her room and made her way to her bed. A few more minutes went by as Lizzie dropped onto her bed and continued to stare at the notification from Hope. _Maybe she just wants to play chess?_

**_Lizzie Saltzman [10:23]:_** I’ll be there in 5?

**_Hope Mikaelson [10:23]:_** Is that a question or statement?   
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. Hope was quite possibly the most annoying person to text.

**_Lizzie Saltzman [10:26]:_** You know what, I think I’ll just stay in my room. Much cozier.

**_Hope Mikaelson [10:27]:_** Suit yourself

Lizzie tossed her phone facedown onto her pillow, not knowing how to respond. Hope _had_ to be messing with her. Or maybe she was just overthinking? She gazed out her window, wishing the moon was fuller. The light from it was practically nonexistent, making the campus appear more ominous than during the day. It was dark and had to be around 30 degrees outside. She could go to the Old Mill and see what Hope wanted, or she could… not do that. Those seemed to be her only options, and neither were appealing at the moment, especially because of that part about it being 30 degrees.

Grumbling to herself, Lizzie replaced her fuzzy slippers with a pair of black boots and yanked an oversized sweater over the long-sleeved shirt she had already been wearing. She knew she’d get nothing done anyway with the thought of Hope, alone, at the Old Mill nagging at the back of her mind. Glancing over at her phone, she debated telling the other girl she was on her way. Deciding against it, Lizzie stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her.

_I’m_ so _going to regret this,_ she thought once she had made it out of the school. It was breezy outside, the cold wind whipping her hair around her face and burning her eyes. Sighing heavily, Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest and started her trek toward the Old Mill. The path was familiar, and the warm glow of the lights from the school helped illuminate the way. Once she was deeper into the trees, however, only the dim lights of the stars highlighted the broken branches and dips in the ground she was trying to avoid. Lizzie considered doing a spell to brighten the area around her, but she was feeling much too cold and lazy to bother with siphoning.

Eventually the old wooden building came into view, the usual fairy lights that wrapped around the aging structure turned off to give it a chilling sense of eeriness. There was no bonfire or really anything that indicated someone was there, but as she walked closer, Lizzie could just make out a faint light coming from inside the mill. She figured that must’ve still been Hope. Wishing she had lighter steps, Lizzie crunched her way to the front of the building. The stairs weren’t much better than the dead leaves on the ground, squeaking and groaning constantly as she climbed the few that led into the mill. Once inside, she saw Hope sitting on one of the beat-up couches. Multiple books were strewn across the floor beside the couch, and an orb of light was floating above Hope’s head as she flipped through the pages of another book. Her feet were bare and tucked neatly underneath her. Lizzie immediately noticed she was only wearing a simple green v-neck and a pair of leggings.

“Aren’t you cold?” Lizzie said, her breath clearly visible in the open structure.

“Not really,” Hope answered, eyes not moving from the page she was currently reading.

Lizzie rocked onto her heels, not sure why Hope had asked her to come by if she was just going to read the entire time.  
  
“Did you need any help with research?” The question came out before Lizzie could stop herself. She would never admit it, but she would’ve agreed to almost anything if it meant she could hang out with Hope. It had been over two months since Josie brought back everyone’s memories of Hope, so Lizzie couldn’t use keeping Hope’s secret as an excuse to stay by her side all the time now. She almost missed having Hope all to herself. That was incredibly selfish she knew, but there was something about being the only one who truly remembered Hope that made her feel special, like she knew her better than anyone else. The worst part was that feeling hadn’t left once everyone else remembered her too. Landon had oh-so-righteously decided to choose neither Josie nor Hope, feeling that picking one over the other would be unfair to both of them, so the two had been left feeling crushed. On the bright side, they were able to talk things over and save their friendship, which Lizzie was grateful for because she had no idea what she’d have done if Josie and Hope couldn’t get along.

“I was reading about Christmas traditions, actually,” Hope said, finally looking up at Lizzie. “Wait— is that my sweater?”

Lizzie hugged her arms around her torso as if covering the sweater would confuse Hope about its origin.

“You left it in my room! That makes it fair game.”

Hope smiled at the comment, her grin spending warmth throughout Lizzie’s body.

“It looks better on you anyway,” Hope said with a bright look in her eyes that matched her smile beautifully.

Lizzie became even warmer at the compliment. Her face was already pink from the cold, but now it turned red and the color climbed up to dye her ears. At any other time, the blush would’ve been embarrassing and annoying, but Lizzie welcomed the heat because of how cold she was becoming. She felt her teeth chatter slightly, so she hastily stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

“Is there a reason you wanted me to come out here? Or did you just want me to freeze to death?”

“It’s not that cold.”   
  
Lizzie’s eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting of the mill, but she didn’t notice the subtle amounts of steam rising off of Hope’s body until she was closer to the other girl. Sometimes, well more like most times, Lizzie forgot Hope was part werewolf.

“So, is being hot a werewolf thing or just a Hope thing?” Lizzie refrained from slapping a hand over her face. _Of all the things I could’ve said…_

The corner of Hope’s mouth turned upward; her smirk crooked as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

“Well, werewolves’ body temperatures do run a bit higher than normal, but I think I’m hotter than them,” Hope said, turning the page in her book slowly.

Lizzie couldn’t comprehend how the other girl made reading look attractive. Not that she didn’t like reading, she just couldn’t remember thinking someone was hot while they read.

“You’re not wrong,” Lizzie squeaked out, her voice higher than usual. She watched Hope’s eyebrow rise at the sound and mentally chastised herself for being so awkward.

“Why did you come?” Hope asked, her tone irritatingly casual. 

Lizzie was confused by Hope’s inquiry.

“Because you… asked me to?” Lizzie didn’t have her phone with her, but she was positive the other girl had been the one to invite her to the Old Mill about half an hour ago.

“That doesn’t mean you had to.”

“Well, no, but I wanted to?” Lizzie wasn’t sure why her words came out like a question. Obviously, she had wanted to see Hope. She wouldn’t be freezing her ass off for just anyone.

“Why?” Hope wouldn’t own up to it if anyone asked, but she liked watching the blonde scramble to form coherent sentences. Lately, she had been acting odd, and Hope came to realize it was _her_ who was making Lizzie act strangely.

“I like being around you,” Lizzie admitted, letting out a sigh of defeat. She could tell Hope was trying to get her to say something along those lines, so she decided to give in. Normally she’d have added way more clever remarks, but she was feeling too cold to care.

Hope’s smile was back, this time more brilliant than before. She always appreciated Lizzie’s honesty even when the truth was difficult or revealed the much softer side of the blonde Hope was beginning to know and love.

“I like being around you too,” Hope said, closing the book in her lap. Realizing Lizzie was _still_ standing near the entry, she pat the space beside her on the couch. “You can sit down if you want.”

“I’m aware of what I can do,” Lizzie countered, but the light sharpness of her tone fell flat as a shiver swept through her body. Her teeth chattered more violently despite her best efforts to stop them from moving.

Lizzie walked over to the couch, eyeing the spot next to Hope like it might come alive and bite her. She had sat next to Hope numerous times before, but something about being alone with her in the Old Mill on Christmas Eve felt… different. There was a buzz in the air, and Lizzie felt something awfully similar to anticipation build within her. She hoped it was just nerves and not the universe trying to warn her about some new and terrible monster making its way toward the school. Lizzie cautiously sank into the old, worn cushions, leaving a generous amount of space between her and Hope. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hope’s eyes roll. She felt an overwhelmingly warm hand wrap around her wrist and tug her in the direction of the other girl. Lizzie squeaked again, hating how easily Hope made her forget how to properly function as a human being. Well, she wasn't even a human being, but sometimes with Hope she forgot that she was a witch and not just a bumbling teenage idiot.

She allowed Hope to close the distance between them and found herself tucked snuggly into the older girl’s side. Lizzie tried to steady the beating of her heart, afraid Hope might be able to hear it. She definitely did _not_ want to be teased about that of all things.

“You’re freezing,” Hope said, the concern evident in her voice.

“I’ve been saying that since I got here!”

“I thought you were just being a baby.”

Lizzie did not appreciate the amusement she detected in Hope’s voice.

“Some of us don’t routinely boil alive in our own skin, Mikaelson.”   
  
Hope just laughed, and Lizzie practically melted into her embrace at the sound. _No wonder half the town has a crush on her…_ Recently she discovered which side of the town she was on, and, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t surprised. 

“Why did you want me to meet you here?” Lizzie added, curiosity getting the best of her. She felt Hope lean her head against her shoulder, and it took all of Lizzie’s willpower not to wrap her arms around the other girl.

“I didn’t want to be alone.” Hope gently tossed the book still residing on her lap onto the floor with the rest, placing her hand on Lizzie’s thigh.

The area Hope touched felt charged, as if the tribrid was using her powers to send shocks of electricity through her veins. Lizzie knew that wasn’t the case, but she didn’t want to admit to herself what those types of feelings meant.

“You could’ve come back to campus,” Lizzie said, the confusion coming back full force.

“I wanted to see you,” Hope responded quietly, the whispered exchanges making it feel like the two of them were in their own bubble despite the world spinning onward around them.

“I live on campus.”   
  
“You’re not always by yourself though.”   
  
Lizzie knew Hope was right. If she wasn’t with Josie, she was either with MG, in her father’s office or talking to her mother on the phone. If Hope wasn’t busy, which was rare, then she was with her, but their other friends typically joined them. Now that she thought about it, Lizzie couldn’t recall the last time it had been just her and Hope. Lizzie’s heart started to beat more intensely at the idea of Hope wanting to spend time with her alone, completely ruining her previous progress.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Lizzie asked, deciding to change the subject. She didn’t want to get into… whatever it was they were currently getting into.

“Nothing tangible,” Hope answered, not missing a beat.

Lizzie felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. She knew what Hope would want and felt stupid for even asking. This time she gave in and threw an arm over Hope’s shoulders to hug the girl closer. Her skin burned against Lizzie’s cold skin, but the heat wasn’t uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry for asking,” Lizzie ducked her head, resting it on top of Hope’s. “I wish I could give you what you wanted.”   
  
“Don’t worry about it.” Hope’s soft voice tugged at Lizzie’s heartstrings. “I have something pretty great with me right now, and I get to see my aunt tomorrow.”

“…Are you talking about me?”  
  
“Duh,” Hope scoffed, not able to stop herself from chuckling at the blonde. “Why did you think I asked you to come out here?”

“You said you didn’t want to be alone!”  
  
“That’s true, but I wanted to be alone with you.”   
  
The admission sent a jolt through Lizzie. She and Hope were friends now, and they had been for months. _Real_ friends, not frenemies who sometimes helped each other get out of tough situations, but Hope saying she wanted to be alone with her meant whatever these weird feelings she was having possibly weren't one-sided. She didn’t want to let herself get hopeful, however, so she brushed the statement off.

“Who wouldn’t?”   
  
Hope sat up, causing Lizzie’s arm to fall to her side.

“Really?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Oh, you _know_ what.”

“Okay, okay,” Lizzie started, “my ego apologizes for being too big.”

Hope just gave her a look that said, “I can’t believe I tolerate you” but didn’t say anything else. She met Lizzie’s eyes, her gaze timid despite the unmistakable air of confidence that seemed to always follow the youngest Mikaelson.

“I know I asked you to come all the way out here, but would you want to go back to my dorm?”

Lizzie’s mind was suddenly creating a thousand different scenarios that followed Hope Mikaelson asking her to come to her dorm room. Some were relatively innocent while others were… definitely not innocent at all. The beginning of a blush started to rise on her face, and she hoped it wasn’t as noticeable as the first.

“S-sure,” Lizzie cleared her throat, “but why?”

“Why are you asking so many questions?” Hope stood and tapped the levitating ball of light, bathing the mill in darkness as the orb vanished into nothingness. Lizzie immediately missed the heat that radiated from the older girl. 

“Because you’re not giving me many answers.” Lizzie rose to her feet as well, following Hope out into the open.

“…Touché.”

“I was _just_ getting warm, and now I can’t feel my fingers again,” Lizzie groaned, tugging the sleeves of her sweater over her hands.

“Don’t stretch it out!” Hope halfheartedly slapped Lizzie’s shoulder, causing the other girl to stick her tongue out at her.

“Well, maybe you should hold my hand since you’re so hot,” Lizzie teased. She wasn’t herself when she was cold; she most likely wouldn’t have had the courage to joke about that if the two of them had been inside the school.

Hope reached out to squeeze Lizzie’s bicep then slid her hand down her forearm. Once Hope had a hold of Lizzie’s hand, she intertwined their fingers. Lizzie shivered, but this time it wasn’t from the cold.

“Hey, at least I’m good for something,” Hope said with a smile, but Lizzie didn’t like the negative connotation behind it.

“Hope,” Lizzie exhaled deeply, “it’s almost Christmas. We are _not_ going to argue about this tonight. You are amazing—”

“—But—”

“—No! I meant what I said! You’re great for so many things, you self-sacrificing, Jesus wannabe.”

“…Jesus wannabe?” Hope stepped over a large branch, leading Lizzie over it as well so she wouldn’t trip.

“Yes, trying to save us all… God, please don’t do that again.” Lizzie’s voice was small as it trailed off, her breath coming out in short puffs. She could hardly see anything, but she felt much safer in Hope’s presence. Not that she couldn’t take care of herself; she just liked the added security of having someone else with her in case they were attacked.

“I’ll try,” Hope said, her voice sincere. She did mean it too. Being in Malivore had been horrifying, and she never wanted to experience it again. Of course she’d want to save her friends if she were faced with a situation like that once more, but she, at the very least, would consider other possible solutions more before throwing herself into what was essentially a hell dimension. She didn’t regret what she did earlier in the year, but it had terrified her whenever she thought about being erased permanently. Hope now knew there really was something worse than dying.

“Good.”

Hope jumped slightly when she felt Lizzie press her other hand against Hope’s neck. Even with her higher body temperature, Hope could still feel how cold the other girl was.

“What are you doing?”

“Warming my other hand,” Lizzie explained, looking all too pleased with herself.

Hope shoved Lizzie’s hand away but pulled her closer into her side.

“I promise you’re not going to die before we make it back.”

“Are you _sure_?” Lizzie’s teeth clicked together even louder, and Hope couldn’t tell if it was involuntary or not.

“I’m positive,” Hope reassured her, finding Lizzie’s antics amusing. She somehow was successful at making everything dramatic, even the weather.

Lizzie didn’t respond and opted to walk silently beside Hope. The silence wasn’t awkward, and Hope was enjoying the company. It was a much better time than her way to the Old Mill, so she was happy she had asked Lizzie to come simply for the walk back. She _did_ have a specific reason for asking Lizzie to meet her there, but she hadn’t had the courage to follow through. Also, the weather wasn’t exactly on her side. She didn’t like the way Lizzie’s lips had lost their color or the way her body trembled on the couch.

“Thank _god_ ,” Lizzie mumbled out, pulling Hope away from her thoughts.

The girls were at the front entrance of the school, and Hope rushed forward to hold the door open for Lizzie. The blonde clutched her chest overzealously at the action, turning her head toward Hope as she let out a gasp.

“Oh _my_ , how considerate of you, Ms. Mikaelson.” Lizzie somehow managed to combine an airy British accent with a old-time country accent into something entirely unique.

Hope giggled, the sound almost foreign on her lips. Lizzie decided then and there she wanted to hear it all the time.

“Come on, weirdo,” Hope said, lacing their fingers together again to lead Lizzie in the direction of her room.

Lizzie grinned at the term. She liked how Hope seemed comfortable enough around her to call her names without fear of retaliation or hurting her feelings. At one point, Lizzie would’ve taken all of Hope’s comments to heart, but she had realized Hope wasn’t being serious most of the time. Lizzie happily followed Hope and thought about how nice it was to simply spend time with someone you truly cared about. They hadn’t done anything special, but Lizzie was starting to think this was becoming one of her favorite Christmas Eves.

When they reached Hope’s room, Hope once again held the door open for Lizzie. The blonde usually hated when men opened the door for her, but she liked when Hope did it. Obviously she knew some people did it out of genuine kindness, but she couldn’t pinpoint why she disliked when men tried to be gentlemanly around her. She figured they didn’t actually want to do it because they had a good heart, but instead did it out of obligation. No matter what their motive was, good or bad, she seemed to only really appreciate it when Hope held the door for her. It was something so mundane, and she felt strange overanalyzing it. She doubted Hope even thought twice about it.

“Thank you,” Lizzie blurted out, not wanting Hope to think she was ungrateful. Even if they were on winter break, it was still her semester of “yes,” which also included being more appreciative of the little things.

“No problem.” Hope looked surprised, but she was able to hide it well.

Hope shut the door behind them, and Lizzie suddenly seemed to realize she was alone with Hope again in an even more private space than before. She put a bit of distance between herself and Hope, sitting down on the edge of the other girl’s bed.

“Did you want your sweater back?” Lizzie couldn’t shake the feeling of Hope wanting something from her, and she couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Actually,” Hope started, leisurely walking toward the blonde, “you can keep it.”   
  
“…Who says I wanted it?”

“You’re wearing it. Actions speak louder than words.” Hope sat beside Lizzie, this time leaving almost no space between them.

“Okay, fine. I do really like it,” Lizzie said as she pressed the ends of the sleeves against her cheeks. It was possibly the softest thing she had ever touched, and she might’ve secretly enjoyed it even more knowing the sweater was Hope’s. Plus, it was super cute and brought out the blue in her eyes.

“Well, I really like you in my clothes,” Hope confessed in a rush, lying down on her back so she wouldn’t have to see Lizzie’s face at the admission.

At this point, Lizzie’s cheeks might as well have stayed pink by the amount of times Hope had made blood rush to her face. It was pretty embarrassing, and if there had been a “who can make Lizzie Saltzman blush the most” contest, Hope Mikaelson would’ve been leading by a landslide. _Never saw that one coming_ , Lizzie thought, wanting to laugh at the irony of the situation. After she felt her face start to return to its normal shade, Lizzie leaned back until she came into contact with cool sheets and a soft mattress. She turned on her side and looked over at Hope who was intently staring at her ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“What are you thinking about?” Lizzie hadn’t planned on asking that, but she _was_ curious.

“You,” came the delayed response. Hope had hesitated, but ultimately decided to tell the truth. Lizzie had been on her mind all day, and she wanted the other girl to know she was running through her thoughts.

“Oh,” Lizzie breathed out, not prepared at all for Hope’s answer.

Hope turned over as well, facing Lizzie directly. They were closer than she thought they would be, but she didn’t move away. She could count each individual eyelash of Lizzie’s and clearly make out the adorable dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose.

“I did invite you to the Old Mill for a reason,” Hope whispered. The room suddenly felt sacred, as if the slightest disruption would break the spell that seemed to draw her into Lizzie's orbit. She watched the blonde’s eyes dart back and forth between hers, the question evident in their blue depths. Hope flicked her wrist and murmured a quick incantation under her breath. She was quick enough that Lizzie couldn’t decipher what she said, but the other girl knew she had used magic. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Lizzie was just as quiet as Hope, but she was growing impatient. She wanted to shake her until she told her why she had been acting so strange all night.

“Will you look up?”

“What?” Lizzie said a bit louder out of confusion, but her voice was still low. Deciding to play along with whatever Hope was trying to do, she allowed herself to glance upward for a second. The only light came from the white Christmas lights wrapping around Hope’s room, so the area was cast in a peaceful golden glow. It gave the room a warm feeling to it, but everything was much dimmer without any other light source illuminating the darkness. Lizzie saw… something attached to Hope’s ceiling, and she could’ve sworn whatever it was hadn’t been there before. She squinted, finally able to discern what was now hanging between the two of them. Lizzie snapped her head back toward Hope, just barely catching the mischievous glint in the other girl’s eyes. 

“Hope,” Lizzie began slowly, “is that… mistletoe?”

“Yeah, about that question…” Hope bit her bottom lip and glanced down. She blinked once, twice, then three times before she caught Lizzie’s gaze again. “Kiss me?”

Out of everything Lizzie had thought of that Hope could’ve asked her in that moment, “Kiss me?” was not even on the list. Sure, maybe she had wanted Hope to ask her something like that, but she never thought the other girl would actually do it. She definitely didn’t think she’d do it in such a cheesy, romantic comedy way either with the help of _mistletoe_.

“Are you su—” Lizzie didn’t even have time to finish her sentence before a pair of lips pressed against her own. If she had thought Hope’s sweater was soft, then no word existed in any language that could accurately describe her lips. She felt like her own had to be chapped from spending a prolonged period of time out in the cold, but Hope’s were warm and nothing like she ever could have imagined. Lizzie finally recovered from her initial shock and reciprocated the kiss. She cupped Hope’s cheek gently with her right hand then moved it down her body. When she reached her hip, Lizzie grabbed and pulled it until Hope was firmly against her. She smiled into the kiss, but Hope broke it and titled Lizzie’s head to the side as she began peppering kisses along the blonde’s jaw, making her way toward Lizzie’s neck. Once Hope’s lips touched the smooth skin of Lizzie’s neck, the blonde let out a breathy sigh and slipped her knee between Hope’s. She felt sharp teeth scrape down her neck in response, and Lizzie lurched forward, her knee pressing harder into Hope.

A sudden, incessant chiming blared throughout the room, causing the girls to break apart. Lizzie had nearly jumped out of her skin and ended up falling backward off the bed. It took a few moments, but her brain eventually registered what had happened. She rubbed her head and peaked over the top of the bed to look at Hope. The other girl was holding her phone, tapping the screen until the noise had stopped. Realizing it was just an alarm and there was no present danger, Lizzie heaved herself back into Hope’s bed. She sat with her legs crossed and dipped her head. _I just kissed Hope Mikaelson_ … The thought almost didn’t seem real, but Hope’s hair was unusually messy, and her lips were much too red. After setting her phone back down, Hope caught Lizzie staring. She grinned widely at the other girl. Her eyes were filled with happiness and her expression was overly joyful now that she had confirmed Lizzie liked her as more than just a friend.

“Hey, Lizzie?”

“Yes?”  
  
“Merry Christmas.”

Lizzie reached over and poked Hope’s phone, checking the time. It was 12:02 a.m. _Now that was_ _definitely my favorite Christmas Eve._

“Merry Christmas, Hope.”   
  
Hope smiled again, her happiness becoming infectious. Lizzie thought about how she hadn’t ever seen the other girl smile so much as she leaned in to kiss her again. She couldn’t help but think one final thought after she had dragged Hope on top of her.

_Josie’s going to be_ so _pissed._

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, especially because I am not sober posting this. Happy fourth night of Hanukkah! Merry Crisis! You can find me @zorelzuli on Twitter and Tumblr, and stan Hizzie y'all


End file.
